Kapitel 6
by CHPPW
Summary: ...des Sheriff's geistige Ergüsse...


Verfasserin: Sheriff  
  
Eins vorweg: Ich führe nur das fort, was andere angefangen haben... *rofl* *Anna knuddelt*  
  
Und nun los, ihr täppischen Gesellen *mit täppischem Gruß an Bühni* - rein ins Vergnügen *gacker*!!! ;-)  
  
*******  
  
Während sich im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal unbeschreibliche Leidenschaft ausbreitete, kam es auch an einem anderen Ort zu prickelnder Erotik...  
  
Severus Snape und Quirrel gingen Hand in Hand zurück zum Hauptportal des Hogwarts-Schlosses. Von Zeit zu Zeit blieben die beiden stehen (*...so dauerte es ca. 5 Stunden, bis sie die 123,5m zurückgelegt hatten...*), sahen sich verliebt in die Augen und küssten sich sanft.  
  
"Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein paar Bücher aus dem Lehrerzimmer hole, bevor wir zu mir gehen?" fragte Snape Quirrell mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
"Nein... solange ich bei dir bin, ist mir alles egal..." hauchte Quirrell mit einem verliebten Blick zurück.  
  
Snape musste grinsen und zog Quirrell an der Hand hinter sich her Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Als Snape die gewaltige, mit Eisen beschlagene Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete und mit Quirrell an der Hand den Raum betrat, war er überrascht, niemanden seiner Kollegen vorzufinden. Nicht einmal Lockhart, der Schönling (*Branagh rulez* *gg*), der gerne im Lehrerzimmer herumlungerte und bevorzugt ihn, Severus Snape, mit seinen unglaublich interessanten Geschichten zu unterhalten versuchte, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt anwesend.  
  
"Ich muß erstmal sehen, wo ich dieses verdammte Buch gelassen habe..." grummelte Snape vor sich hin und ließ (*angeekelt*) Quirrells (*schweißnasse*) Hand los.  
  
Er ging mit wehendem Umhang und schnellen großen Schritten auf ein großes Bücherregal zu (*...wobei er unterwegs auf seinen Umhang trat, ausrutschte und mit der eh schon übergroßen Nase aufs Regal knallte*) und nahm einen Stapel Bücher heraus. Seufzend legte er die Bücher auf den langen massiven Eichentisch, beugte sich über den Stapel und begann, die Bücher durchzusortieren.  
  
"Nein... das ist es auch nicht... hmmm... 'Zicke-Zacke-Zaubertränke' (*...'Im Kessel Nichts Neues'...'Biologische Brauereien Für Bisexuelle Braumeister'...'Perfektionistisch-Perfide Potenz-Potions'...*)... das war es auch nicht..." sprach genervt er vor sich hin und legte Buch um Buch zur Seite.  
  
Erst jetzt fühlte Snape den leichten, warmen Luftzug im Nacken (*Wer for fuck's sake hat den FÖN angestellt???*). Quirrell stand genau hinter ihm, hatte ihn sanft von hinten umarmt und hauchte ihm kleine Küsse in den Nacken. Er legte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass Quirrell ihn überall im Nacken küssen konnte und lächelte.  
  
"Na, gefällt es dir?" säuselte (*der laaaaichhhht annneetrunnnkne*) Quirrell und umarmte ihn dabei fester (*...so daß Snape fast keine Luft mehr bekam und blau anlief*). Snape schloß die Augen und genoß diese Zärtlichkeit, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Bücher zu konzentrieren versuchte... es gelang ihm nicht. Quirrell begann mit der Zungenspitze seinen Nacken zu umkreisen und strich mit seinen Händen über Severus' Brust. Seine Berührungen wurden intensiver und mutiger, Quirrell ließ seine streichelnden Hände immer tiefer über Severus' Oberkörper gleiten. Dieser seufzte zufrieden auf (*WIE seufzt man eigentlich zufrieden auf? Vorschläge als Mp3- oder Wave-Datei bitte an Sheriff@NottinghamCast.le *) und murmelte  
  
"Hör nicht auf... mach weiter...".  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl...." flüsterte Quirrell erregt.  
  
Snape hatte schon längst die Begeisterung für die immer noch auf dem Tisch liegenden Bücher verloren, sein Atem ging schneller und er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch, den Kopf gesenkt, die Augen geschlossen. Quirrell stand immer noch hinter ihm und begann nun, Severus' schwarzen Umhang von seinen Schultern zu lösen und ließ ihn in seiner Erregung achtlos zu Boden fallen (*...woraufhin Snape ihn entsetzt anfuhr, "Der ist von Dolce&Gabbana! Der hat mich 798,99 Euro gekostet, du TROTTEL!!!"*). Sofort machte er sich auf, Snapes Hemd aus der engen, schwarzen Hose zu ziehen und schob seine Hände darunter. Seine (*langgliedrigen, dünnen...* *lol*) Finger streichelten sanft aber fordernd über Snapes muskulösen Oberkörper bis hinunter zum Bauch und begannen wie von selbst (*kreisch* HÜLFÄ! Ich verliere die Kontrolle über meine Hände!*), die Hose seines Geliebten zu öffnen. Snape stöhnte leise und warf den Kopf in den Nacken (*...wobei er schmerzhaft mit Quirrells Kopf zusammenstieß und beide hysterisch aufkreischten...*), seine schulterlangen, pechschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht werfend.  
  
"Meinst du... meinst du... dass es richtig ist... so etwas HIER zu tun?" (*"Nein, ich dachte eigentlich an die Große Halle während des Eröffnungsbanketts!"*) fragte er Quirrell heiser (*Wick RachenDrachen anbietet*), die Erregung zu unterdrücken versuchend.  
  
Quirrell antwortete nicht sofort, er legte seine Hände um Severus' Taille und drehte ihn mit einem energischen Schwung (*...so daß Severus schwindelig-benommen und schwankend durchs Lehrerzimmer taumelte...*) zu sich herum. Snape sah Quirrell an - er hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und atmete schwer.  
  
"Severus, mein Engel (*stellt sich Snape mit weißen Engelsflügeln à la Metatron vor und bricht weg vor Lachen*)... Macht es das nicht noch viel aufregender?" raunte Quirrell und strich Snape über die (*fettig- klebrigen*) Haare.  
  
Ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Severus' Gesicht ab, er konnte es kaum glauben, dass der anfangs so schüchterne Quirrell plötzlich so mutig wurde. Anstatt zu antworten, zog Snape Quirrell an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Auch er war von dieser Situation ungemein erregt, aber er verspürte keinerlei Verlangen, inmitten dieser doch sehr eindeutigen Situation von Albus oder Minerva überrascht zu werden, die wohlmöglich ins Lehrerzimmer platzen (*...denn Liebesspiele mit VIER Leuten wäre ihnen dann DOCH etwas zuviel geworden*). Während Severus noch in Gedanken war, hatte sich Quirrell bereits vor ihm niedergekniet (*...um sein letztes Gebet zu sprechen...*) und begann, Snapes Hose mitsamt der ebenfalls schwarzen Boxershorts herunter zu ziehen. Quirrell blickte hinauf in Severus' Gesicht und sah, dass dieser seine Augen wieder geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte (*...weil er nicht ständig Quirrell ansehen konnte, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen*). Dies war die Bestätigung für ihn, weiterzumachen, wo er eben aufgehört hatte. Jetzt wollte er seinem Engel auch die Befriedigung verschaffen, die ihm schon vorher zuteil wurde. Mit klopfendem Herzen und bebenden Lippen (*Stärke 6,1 auf der Richterskala*) begann er, Severus' besten Freund mit dem Mund zu liebkosen, erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder und energischer. Severus hatte sich indessen an den Tisch gelehnt (*...der aber leider unter dem Gewicht nachgab und Snape sowie Quirrel in eindeutiger Position verharrend mit sich auf den Boden riss...*) und stöhnte leise. Quirrells Zunge begann schneller und schneller zu arbeiten (*...bis er mit einem Zungenkrampf in St. Mungo's Magisches Hospital eingeliefert werden musste...*), seine Hände massierten dabei zärtlich Snapes festen, kleinen Po.  
  
"Das ist guuuuut... ja... ja... hör nicht auf damit... hör nicht auf... aaahhhh... jaaaaa..." keuchte Severus erstickt (*auch Snape Wick RachenDrachen anbietet - oder besser gleich ne Sauerstoffmaske*), der jetzt sämtliche Hemmungen fallengelassen hatte (*...die jetzt neben seinen Dolce&Gabbana-Umhang achtlos auf den Boden herumlagen...*) und sich ganz auf Quirrells Berührungen konzentrierte.  
  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles (*...dennnnnauch er waaa sssssurzzzzzbessssofffffn...*), Wogen des Glücks begannen sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten, sein Herz schlug Stakkato. Quirrell ging bis zum äußersten - sein Mund umschloss Snapes besten Freund (*Snape HAT gar keine Freunde!!!*) und saugte energisch in einem immer schneller werdenden Takt an ihm - bis Snape (*...einen tiefroten Bluterguss auf seinem besten Stück bekam*) sich schließlich, mit einem finalen  
  
"Jaaaaaaaa..." stöhnend, die Finger in den Tisch gekrallt, in ihm ergoss (*plätscher* *ürgs*).  
  
Quirrell schluckte schwer (*muuuhahahahaha*) und sah hinauf in Severus' Gesicht. Schweißtropfen liefen über Severus' Gesicht und bildeten kleine Bäche, die sich an seinem Kinn sammelten (*...und von dort aus zu einem reißenden Fluß wurden*). Seine Haare standen wirr und klebten in Strähnen an seinen Wangen.  
  
Schwer atmend, nur zu einem Flüstern fähig, sagte er, "Oh mein Engel... Mein Engel (*Oh Captain, mein Captain..." *rofl*)... das war unbeschreiblich."  
  
Dankbar und glücklich lächelte Quirrell und stand auf, um Snape leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Wieder wanderten seine Hände an Snapes Oberkörper entlang und umfassten seine Taille. Erregt von der ihm zugebrachten Erregung seines Geliebten, drehte er Snape mit dem Rücken zu sich herum und begann, sich dicht an ihn zu pressen. Jetzt wollte er auch das, was Severus schon mit ihm getan hatte, ausprobieren - sämtliche Bedenken und Scheu hatte er über Bord geworfen (*KÄPT'N!!! Scheu übä BOOORD!!!*). Jetzt wollte Quirrell seinem Geliebten ganz nahe sein...(* ( Spannungsaufbau durch drei simple Punkte...*Trommelwirbel* *muuuhahaahaaa*) Snape fühlte, wie erregt Quirrell war, und das übertrug sich auch auf ihn. Er hatte diese Rolle noch nie übernommen, das erregte auch ihn in einer unbeschreiblichen Art und Weise. Quirrell stöhnte leise, als er hektisch seine Hose und den Slip hinunterzog und zu Boden gleiten ließ, seine Erregung steigerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Seine Hände strichen über Snapes wohlgeformten Po und dann den erhitzten, von Schweiß nassen Rücken (*slurp* *Gaaaah*) hinauf. Snape hatte sich über den großen Holztisch gelehnt und mit den Armen aufgestützt.  
  
Leise flüsterte er, "Tu es... ich will es auch..."  
  
Diesen Gefallen tat Quirrell seinem Geliebten nur zu gerne... Vorsichtig und gefühlvoll drang er in ihn ein. Snape zuckte kurz (*...mit der obligatorischen Augenbraue...*) und stöhnte dann auf. Seine Hände krallten sich wieder in die Tischkante (*...die mittlerweile schon mehrere Kratzer von Snape's langen, künstlichen Fingernägeln hatte...*) und wild warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bereit für diesen letzten, neuen Schritt. Quirrells Erregung erklomm neue Höhen, seine Stöße wurden schneller und heftiger. Nun standen auch ihm Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen verschaffte er sich die noch nie zuvor erlebte Befriedigung.  
  
"Severus... Seee... Severus... oohh... jaaaa... jaaaaaa..." stöhnte er, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
  
Auch Snape hatte sich gänzlich fallengelassen (*...und lag nun, seinen schmerzenden Ellenbogen haltend, unter dem Lehrerzimmertisch* *Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: neben dem DolceGabbana-Umhang und Quirrels fallengelassenen Hemmungen...*) und ließ sich diese für ihn ungewohnte Rolle des Untergebenen gefallen. Stets war er der Fordernde, Ausführende gewesen... Aber mit Quirrell erlebte er plötzlich ganz neue Spielarten der Liebe. Erst war er noch skeptisch gewesen, aber dieser Akt verschaffte ihm ganz neue Befriedigung.  
  
"Das war einfach... einfach... ich finde keine Worte..." (*Anm. d. Aut.: ICH AUCH NICHT! Weswegen sollte ich sonst so einen sinnlosen Satz schreiben?!?*) keuchte Snape, drehte sich herum und strich Quirrell behutsam über seine linke Wange, einen Schweißtropfen wegwischend.  
  
"Es war einfach das Beste, was ich je erlebt habe...mit DIR..." brachte Quirrell erschöpft hervor, zog sich wieder an und lehnte sich neben Snape an die Kante des Tisches.  
  
Snape stierte gedankenverloren zu Boden.  
  
"Da ist es ja!" stieß er plötzlich freudig hervor und bückte sich, um ein dickes Buch (*"Scharwenzel's Süppchen-Buch für Selfmade-Sexgötter"; ISBN: 08/15; 3. Auflage*) vom Boden aufzuheben.  
  
"Das muß ich wohl gerade eben während unseres... na ja... während unserer kleinen Aktion aus Versehen vom Tisch gestoßen haben..." fügte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem vielsagenden Blick zu Quirrell hinzu.  
  
Doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben, Quirrell blickte geistesabwesend in eine andere Richtung (*Sensationelle Entdeckung: Quirrell hat nicht nur komische Dinge unter seinem Turban versteckt, nein, er ist auch noch TAUB!!!*).  
  
"Was ist mit dir?" fragte Snape ihn sanft.  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich Quirrell zu ihm um und rief ihm zu, "Raus! Schnell, zieh dich an! Ich hab gerade Schritte auf dem Flur gehört!"  
  
Snape hastete zu seinen auf dem Boden liegenden Klamotten und begann, sich hektisch wieder anzuziehen (*...wobei er angeekelt einen weißlichen Fleck von seinem D&G-Umhang wischte*). Gerade als er seinen Umhang über die Schultern geworfen hatte, ging quietschend die Tür vom Lehrerzimmer auf und Prof. McGonagall stand mit fragendem Blick vor ihnen...  
  
*******  
  
Na, wie war ich....?!? *muuuhahahahaha*.... (  
  
Beschwerden, Morddrohungen, Geld- und Sachspenden-Gesuche, Drehbuchangebote sowie sämtliche andere Kritik bitte an SheriffOfNottingham@web.de  
  
Natürlich möchte ich anmerken, daß diese Story nicht zu ernst zu nehmen *gacker* ist - und daß natürlich die notgei*** Professöre nicht aus meiner Feder stammen (okay, anders ausgedrückt, die NOTGEI*** natürlich schon, aber die URSPRÜNGLICHEN Professoren, wie sie im Buche stehen), sondern einzig und allein der Meisterin Jäy Käy Rowling gehören. In diesem Sinne,  
  
"Though this be madness, yet there is method in't."  
  
~ Hamlet, Act II, Sc. 2 ~  
  
*******  
  
Gemeinsame Anmerkung des CHPPW:  
  
Ab jetzt dürft ihr auch! Es muß nicht mal Verbindungen zu unseren Teilen geben, die kann man ja basteln! *lol* 


End file.
